Not Dame-Tsuna
by xX.Chu-Chan.Xx
Summary: What if Tsuna chose to fight for himself? To stop the bullying? To stop the pathetic name they have given him? This is a story of an entirely different world. A world where he trusted no one. A world where he saw nothing but isolation. A world entirely different from the world he suddenly woke up in one fateful day. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Yes... an immediate update after one story just ended... that's how crazy I am..**

**So anyway! This was actually based on a doujinshi I made that is lost... and I really like the plot so I thought it would be nice to share this story!**

**Please Enjoy~**

* * *

**Not Dame-Tsuna**

**_Chapter 1_**

"Hey… he's here."

"Quick! Let's make a run for it!"

"Don't let him see you or else he'll beat you into a pulp!"

"He's a scary guy… that Sawada Tsunayoshi."

A short brunet passed by the murmuring crowd with a blank look. He glared at his side, and immediately the people backed away while some ran. And just as he turned back, a girl carrying a tall stack of papers bumped into him.

"I-I'm—" She couldn't hold back the horrified gasp that came out once she realized who she had bumped into.

"Ah poor girl."

Tsuna ignored her and went on. The girl slumped to the ground in obvious relief before scrambling to grab the fallen papers, looking a bit shaky.

"What's up with that guy? What's with him? Wasn't he Dame-Tsuna when we were kids? Remember-"

"QUIET YOU IDIOT! If he hears you, you're dead!"

Both boys stiffened as the brunet passed by them. As soon as Tsuna finally left and was out of ear-shot they sighed in relief.

"What the-? What's the big deal? He doesn't look that dangerous."

"You really should stop judging a book by its cover." His friend muttered while making sure that Tsuna was far enough, "It was back when we were kids he was known to be… "Dame-Tsuna". But just as soon as that name started spreading like wild fire… he immediately extinguished it."

"What do you mean? Man, I really should be more updated."

"Well, it happened after you left for America." The student crossed his arms and sighed, "Word started to spread that Sawada was getting into fights. At first we thought it was just the usual bullying… but to our surprise, it was him who kept starting the fights."

"That guy is twisted."

"Of course he kept losing at first. But as he got into more fights, the more he became skilled until finally, he got what he wanted." The other continued, "He kept winning and whenever people would call him "No-good" he would never hesitate to beat that person into a pulp. This went on for years until everyone couldn't help but fear him. He is practically one of Nami-chu's biggest bullies next to Hibari-san!"

"Herbivores."

Both boys stiffened as they undoubtedly heard the familiar voice of their school's disciplinary president. Slowly they turned with fearful looks and gulped as they saw the infamous Hibari Kyoya.

"For loitering around the school grounds." He held out his tonfa, "I'll bite you to death."

* * *

It was always the same day for Sawada Tsunayoshi. The same dull boring life. The same scared looks that surrounded him. The same annoying, gossiping students.

It can't be helped. This was what he wanted, and it was what he got. He was tired of being pushed around and taken advantage of. He wanted to stand up for himself and there was no other solution to that than to fight. And… to keep on fighting.

Early morning he woke up from another dream that consisted his past. In his dream he saw his child self, surrounded by people laughing and calling him names. Hurt was the first thing he felt, then followed by anger. His big brown eyes now saw the world in a different light and slowly his small little hands clenched into fists as he swore to the people,

_Someday, you'll see… I'll become stronger and you can never call me no-good!_

And after that he woke up thanks to the slamming of the door. He pulled the sheets over his head, wanting nothing more than to ignore the person by the door.

"Oi Dame-Tsuna! It's time for breakfast!"

He felt a vein popped and as he heard the footsteps grow nearer to his bed, he quickly pushed away the blankets and tried to kick the infant standing by his coffee table. However, he missed as the other easily dodged his foot and hopped on his leg. And before the brunet knew it, a small fist hit him on the cheek.

For a baby, he was strong.

"Dammit! Reborn!" Tsuna growled as he cupped his bruised cheek.

"You started it." The baby named Reborn said while shrugging innocently, "Now if you don't want both of your cheeks swelling, start making breakfast."

He eyed the baby who walked out of the room and grumbled as he slowly stood up. Reborn had come into his life to "tutor" him in becoming a "mafia boss". Of course, the brunet's first reaction to that was by slamming the door in front of his face. But after that, some unfortunate, and dangerous events led to here and there until finally Tsuna had no choice but to accept the hitman into his home.

Tsuna puts on his uniform (though he wasn't wearing his vest) and prepared his other stuff. He descended downstairs and directly went to the kitchen. He then grabbed the apron that hung by the refrigerator, which he later opened to take out some eggs and sausages.

While frying the ingredients for breakfast he couldn't help but murmur, "Stupid, ungrateful baby. I'm going to kick you out of this house one day."

"You keep saying that but you're still making me breakfast." Came the squeaky voice behind him. He didn't have to turn around to know that Reborn was seating at his usual seat by the dining table, reading the morning newspaper while drinking a cup of coffee, "You really are no-good."

Another vein popped and Tsuna threw the spatula to Reborn like it was a knife. The hitman merely leaned to the side causing the cooking tool to be embedded to the wall behind to him, "Stop calling me that!" He growled.

Reborn ignored him and stared at the wall instead, "You should stop ruining the house. You're only going to add to your parents' bills."

The brunet's fists clenched at the mention of his parents, "Tch. As long as they're happy together in Italy, something like a crack on the wall won't bother them. Not even if the whole house goes on fire."

The hitman turned to the brunet and frowned, "Tsuna…"

"Here." Tsuna sets the plate of eggs and octopus-shaped sausages in front of the infant, "There's more in the pan."

Reborn watched as his student took off his apron and grabbed a juice box from the fridge, "Juice again, huh? No wonder why you're so small and skinny."

"I'm late." Tsuna simply said as he headed to the door.

Reborn smirked as he picked up one sausage and stared at its octopus shape, "Even _you_ still make this kind of stuff."

The brunet felt his face heat up, "Shut up already!" And with that he slammed the door behind him.

* * *

Tsuna was a little surprised to see a certain silver haired teen standing outside his gate.

"Gokudera Hayato." He said while looking at him blankly, "What are you doing here? Are you trying to challenge me for another battle?" He walked out of the gate and eyed him coolly.

Gokudera looked down and clenched his trembling fists, "No. I… I… lost. And as promised, I shall become your right-hand man. Juu… Juudaime."

Tsuna sipped on his juice and analyzed him. With a bored look, he finally spoke up, "I don't need a right-hand man. Especially not someone as weak as you." He watched for the other's reaction and he could tell by the widening of those forest green eyes that Gokudera looked more hopeful than insulted.

It's not like he really needed such a weak person who's only dependent with bombs as weapons. It was a pathetic fight to the brunet's point of view. Gokudera Hayato is apparently a part of the mafia business his tutor was mixed up with since he seemed to know the infant as well. Reborn had set up the battle for his supposed training and also made a deal with Gokudera that if he won he gets to be the Vongola Tenth, which is apparently the position Tsuna is supposed to fill. And of course, if Gokudera lost he has no choice but to serve the brunet as his right-hand man. And obviously… he lost…

Pathetically if he may add…

"Why don't you just go back to that club filled with weirdos? I'm pretty sure you'd be more useful there." Tsuna said as he walked away, "And please don't bother me again."

"If…" The brunet turned curiously at what Gokudera had to say. He immediately noticed how stunned he was as if he just found a loop-hole to his problem, "If Juudaime says so…"

'_As I thought…' _Tsuna sipped his juice once more and continued on his way, not bothering to look back again as he completely ignored the disappointment he was feeling.

* * *

As he arrived to school, students immediately backed away and stopped chattering. He ignored them and went on. Once in a while he would glare at the students that would whisper annoyingly. He then noticed Sasagawa Kyoko by the crowd and he watched as those hazel eyes look away from him. Because of this distraction he accidentally bumped into a girl who was busy carrying a stack of papers.

The girl practically trembled in fear as she suddenly realized who she had bumped into. He then decided to ignore her by moving on his way. Not bothering to look back at Kyoko.

As he walked down the hallways he heard a familiar laugh and looked up to see Yamamoto Takeshi, the popular baseball player of the whole school. The tall teen was talking to some of his teammates but as soon as one of his friends saw Tsuna he quickly tried to point it out to his other friends. All of them eventually quieted down, but Tsuna didn't care about this as he looked at Yamamoto dully.

Yamamoto immediately noticed the silence and turned to look at the source of his friends' sudden fearful looks. As he soon realized it was Tsuna, his confusion no sooner turned into guilt. Guilty over what? The brunet didn't want to remember as he quickly turned away before Yamamoto could even call him.

He really had no time for other people.

"Herbivore."

Great.

Tsuna reluctantly turned around to see Hibari who glared at him. Murmurs immediately surrounded them as students all looked at the two strongest people in school. This wasn't the first time they had a face off but people would always watch their fight, because it was truly a sight to see.

"You're not wearing your complete uniform." Hibari scowled, "I'll bite you to death."

And just as Tsuna was about to prepare himself for the fight that was surely coming –someone interrupts them.

"Wait! Hibari-san! Sawada-san!"

The two turned to who it was and as if on cue the students immediately made way for a girl named Yuni Giglionero, one of the popular girls in school, known for her charms and bright smiles. No one could ever find themselves bad-mouthing the sweet girl.

Tsuna, however knew about the secret the girl hid as his eyes travelled to the small pouch she wore around her neck.

"It's my fault that Sawada-san isn't wearing his vest. I took it home to have it fixed because it got all torn up." She explained while handing Tsuna the clothing, "Here you go Sawada-san."

She smiled brightly at him, but the brunet's expression remained blank as he looked down at his vest, "Ah…"

Hibari's frown deepened but in the end he walked away, looking a little more pissed than before. Thus, causing most of the people to leave, not wanting to experience the skylark's rage.

"Saa, let's go to our class, Sawada-san!"

Tsuna had no choice but to follow the girl, not that he really minded though. Yuni had gained his respect in ways that she could tolerate him despite his attitude and still remain cheerful. Her bright blue eyes then landed on the empty juice box that stuck out of his bag.

"Sawada-san, did you have that for breakfast again?" She asked as she pointed at it with a frown, "You know that's not healthy."

"It's fine…" Tsuna muttered while stuffing the trash deeper into his bag.

Yuni's frown only grew deeper. Her eyes then widened in worry as she immediately noticed the bandage on his check, "Your cheek! What happened? Did you get into a fight again?" She was about to touch it but the brunet slapped her hand away.

"I'm fine." He firmly said. He actually meant no harm, he really just wasn't used to someone worrying over him- though he should be used to it by now since Yuni never stopped worrying.

In all his life, all he ever really did was fight, stand up and fight again. No time for worrying because every second and minute of his life he always had to keep fighting to keep strong and be strong. Everyone has to fight their own battles because no one will ever fight them for you.

He walked towards his classroom and slid the door open.

"Oi Sawada!"

Big-looking guys stood in front of him. Apparently they have been waiting for the brunet's arrival. Immediately, he felt Yuni pull his arm as she, too, knew where this was going.

"We're back for Round 2." The leader of the gang said with a sneer.

"Sawada-san… please…" He heard Yuni beg behind him. However, he merely pulled his arm off her grip and handed to her his bag and vest. There were murmurs from the students inside the room, some immediately heading off to call a teacher or probably run away.

"GET HIM!"

"Sawada-san-!" Tsuna pushed Yuni outside and shut the door behind him. He quickly dodged the fist that targeted his face and made an uppercut to the guy who attacked. He swiftly kicked the next guy that tried to lunge at him and successfully threw him off at the other side of the room while slamming into desks as well.

Tsuna grabbed the next fist that was about to hit him and twisted the arm into a painful angle. From the corner of his eye he saw one of the attackers standing back up and quickly kicked the guy he held towards him, thus causing them to painfully collide against each other.

"Keh. You're really strong huh." Of course, the leader was always the last man standing since it's always in his nature to hide behind other people's backs as they fight. Dull brown eyes narrowed at what the guy held.

A cutter. Typical.

And just as he was ready to disarm the guy, someone grabs him from behind, successfully immobilizing him.

"Stay still and let me complete my revenge for shaming me!" The guy lunged at him with the blade outstretched.

Yuni opened the door just in time to see what was happening and her eyes widened in horror, "Sawada-san!"

The brunet scowled.

Yap… this was the road he chose. This was his life.

_**End of Chapter**_

* * *

So apparently, if you have read **Their Boss **the plot would sort of be similar to it but of course there are differences too... buuut anyway! What do you guys think so far? Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Apparently, the reson why I'm updating so much lately is because my summer vacation is gonna end in less than two days and I am like making the new chapters as fast as I can. I just can't accept it. One month passed too quickly. I demand an extension!**

**Oh MY! I got 40+ reviews?! Honestly, I was expecting about 10 or something... and seeing the amount of reviewers, faves and followers I just had to update! Anyway~ I can see that most of you have high expectations in this story and please don't put them too high because sometimes things don't go the way you want them to be. :) But I'll do my best to make this a great story. Fingers crossed . **

**And anyway, honestly, I'm a little nervous posting a story that hasn't been beta'ed by Icy-chan. But this is a challenge that I must take!**

**PS: Yes.. it's a parellel world thingy.**

**So! Here's the new chapter!**

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

_**(Original World)**_

"Wake. Up. NOW!"

_BAM!_

"Hiieeee!" Tsuna fell off his bed in surprise and looked up to see Reborn holding what looked like a mallet. Rubbing his sore head he whined, "Reborn! Why can't you wake me up like a normal person?"

"Tsuna."

The small teen stiffened at the seriousness of his tutor's tone. Something must've happened. And he honestly didn't want to be in the receiving end of Reborn's bad mood.

"W-what?"

Reborn stared at his student in a calculating manner. As if unsure or rather, hesitant of what he was going to say next. Tsuna watched him with a frown, now feeling a little worried that something bad was gonna happen.

"Never mind." And with that Reborn left the room leaving behind a confused Tsuna. As soon as the arcobaleno was far enough, he looked down his pacifier with a frown. He had no idea why but his pacifier suddenly glowed not too long ago. But he was sure there was no other arcobaleno around. And so he thought the brunet might have something to do with it, but seeing the clueless look of his student… he immediately dismissed the idea.

'_Only another arcobaleno can cause the pacifier to react that way.'_ Reborn thought, _'The question is… who?'_

* * *

"I'll be going now." Tsuna called out as he headed out of the door.

"Take care Tsu-kun!" He heard his mom call out just as he closed the door behind him. The brunet looked up at the gate and saw that Gokudera was already there. The bomber immediately turned to him and his forest green eyes brightened significantly.

"Good morning, Juudaime!" He greeted enthusiastically.

"G-good morning, Gokudera-kun." The brunet replied. For some reason, something felt wrong with the situation.

"Juudaime? Is something wrong?" And of course, his right-hand man noticed this immediately.

"H-huh? No. N-nothing's wrong." Tsuna assured, "I just feel a little bothered…"

"Why? Did something happen Juudaime?" Gokudera immediately asked, looking concerned.

"No. It's this dream I had this morning." Tsuna abruptly stopped as he realized what he just said. What dream was he exactly talking about? He didn't remember dreaming anything at all. So… where exactly did that statement come from?

"Dream?" The bomber looked at him in confusion and before he could ask further someone interrupts them.

"Tsuna! Gokudera!" Yamamoto waved at the two with a wide grin, "Over here!"

"Y-Yamamoto. Good morning." The future boss greeted as they approached him. Gokudera merely scowled at the other.

"What are _you_ doing here? I thought you had that stupid baseball practice."

"Haha! Maa, maa. Our exams are coming up soon. Coach told us to study or we might get kicked out of the club." Yamamoto explained.

"With a brain like yours? You should prepare packing."

"Maa, maa… don't be so pessimistic!"

"I'm stating the truth, idiot!"

Tsuna laughed at the two uneasily, "Come on guys or else we'll be late." He told them. In response, Gokudera obediently followed the brunet who started walking off, followed by Yamamoto who chuckled.

"Oh yeah, Juudaime! Can I ask what your dream was about?" The bomber then asked in interest.

"Dream? That's an interesting topic." The baseball star immediately intervened, "Speaking of which, this morning, I had a dream that I was playing baseball underwater! Haha!"

"No one asked about your stupid dream!" Gokudera scowled, but the other merely laughed him off.

Tsuna started thinking deeply as he tried to remember his own dream, although he wasn't sure what he was trying to accomplish by doing so. Nevertheless he tried to remember, "I think… the two of you were there…"

"Really Juudaime?" The bomber looked ecstatic that his boss would even bother dreaming about him.

"Haha! That's cool!" Yamamoto exclaimed.

Tsuna nodded, though he couldn't stop the bad feeling that kept bugging him. For some reason he couldn't share the excitement that the others felt. He shifted his bag in discomfort and continued, "But that's all I can… sort of remember."

"Hmm… that's too bad." Yamamoto patted Tsuna on the shoulder, "Maybe you would remember next time."

"And what makes you think a person will dream the same dream the next night?" Gokudera shook his head at the other's obliviousness.

"Nothing's impossible." The rain guardian pointed out cheerfully, "I mean you believe in all those alien invasion stuff, right?"

"That's because it _is_ possible!" The bomber argued.

"You know, you sort of remind me of those weird people in that club at school." Yamamoto innocently stated. He didn't notice Tsuna suddenly stopping behind them.

"Are you insulting me!?"

"N-neh." Both boys then halted as they realized that the brunet was lagging behind. Immediately, they turned their attention him. And to their surprise, he had that look that he usually reserves whenever he is faced with a tough situation.

"Even without Reborn's schemes… all of us could've still been friends… right?"

There was a moment of silence as his two friends looked at him in surprise and confusion. Immediately he felt his face heat up as he realized what he just said.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't know what made me ask that!" He said as he held up his hands in defense, "F-forget I said anything!"

Gokudera and Yamamoto exchanged looks and Tsuna couldn't help but feel even more embarrassed. He tried to hide it by quickly walking ahead of them, "C-come on we'll be late guys!"

"Wait. Juudaime." He felt a hand on his shoulder and Tsuna stiffened in response.

"We want to answer your question." Yamamoto grinned at the soon-to-be boss as he swung an arm over his shoulder, "And the answer is 'yes'!"

"E-eh?"

"The reason I follow you is because you saved me, Juudaime. And not once did I ever regret that decision!" Gokudera proudly exclaimed.

"Same goes for me!" Yamamoto smiled, "If it weren't for you Tsuna, I wouldn't even be here right now."

"But… it was still Reborn's plan that all of that happened though…" The small teen muttered.

"It's not because of Reborn-san's schemes that we're here right now." The storm guardian insisted, "But because of you, Juudaime."

"I-I really don't understand."

"You will soon." The swordsman assured as he pat him on the back, "Just remember that we'd always be friends Tsuna, no matter what the circumstances would've turned out, because you let it happen."

Tsuna looked at his two best friends before smiling sincerely at them. The bad feeling he felt was immediately extinguished at the assurances he didn't even know he needed. And just as he was about to thank them, a distant bell of a certain school started ringing and all three of them stiffened as they realized they were late.

"Hiiieee! Reborn will kill me!"

* * *

_**+Parallel World+**_

_Sawada-san!_

The stinging pain on his right arm was the first thing he felt as the he forced himself awake. Everything was first a blur as he opened his eyes. Slowly his vision cleared and the first thing he immediately saw was Yuni's tearful face.

He tried to suppress a sigh, "I'm just fine you know. He only cut me."

"But you suddenly collapsed!" Yuni tried to wipe her face, "And there was a lot of blood! I didn't know what to do!"

"It's no big deal—"

"But it is!" Yuni exclaimed, looking almost mad, "Sawada-san, _please_, you have to take care of yourself more. You have to be more careful."

Tsuna didn't answer as he looked at the other side of the clinic, specifically at the door. Yuni immediately noticed that he wasn't paying much attention to her, "Sawada-san—"

The door suddenly clicked open, cutting her off.

"E…excuse me."

The brunet's eyes narrowed dangerously as he immediately recognize the voice while Yuni look up in surprise. The door slid fully open, just to reveal a certain baseball player. He looked hesitant in entering the room, but in the end, decided to enter either way.

"I heard what happened in the classroom. I came by to see if you're alright."

Yuni looked at Yamamoto, then at Tsuna who looked like he wasn't up for a conversation at the moment. Immediately she stood up, knowing that she should leave the two alone, "I-I'll go get Sawada-san's lunch. I'll come back later."

And just like that the two were alone.

Tsuna suddenly sat up from his bed after a moment of silence and Yamamoto immediately called out in worry, "Tsuna—"

"Stop calling me that." The small teen hissed.

The baseball star looked at him, hurt… however he shook his head and continued, "You know you're not supposed to be up yet." Tsuna was now walking heading towards the direction of the door, "You need to take some rest. The nurse will get mad—"

"The nurse has no obligation over me." The brunet walked passed him, "…nor do you."

And just as he was about to reach for the door, Yamamoto quickly grabbed his left arm and Tsuna had to glare at his annoying persistence. But his glare faltered for a moment as he couldn't help but feel a sense of déjà vu. The situation was almost like that time he first met the baseball star during his first year of middle school.

"Tsuna please…" The baseball star tightly held his arm, "I'd give anything to go back to that time. I didn't know—I wasn't thinking right."

Tsuna turned to him and stared at him right in the eyes, making Yamamoto waver for a moment but managed to continue, "I swear I didn't mean what I said—"

"Let me go." Tsuna blankly said.

"Tsuna, I'm not going to make the same mistake again." The tall teen insisted, "At that time… I know I shouldn't have said those words. That I shouldn't have let go… I'm… I'm sorry that I hurt you—"

The sudden painful blow Yamamoto felt on his cheek caused him to lose his grip on the brunet's arm. His amber eyes widened in shock as he looked up to see the brunet glaring at him with a scowl, "The only thing you ever did was make me realize that we were never friends to begin with."

"Tsuna—that's not true-"

"Stop calling me that. I'm not your best friend, Yamamoto. Nor have you ever been mine." Tsuna walked towards the door. He stopped to add one more warning for the baseball star who stared at the ground with wide, hurtful eyes, "Next time you try to approach me again, I will do more than just punch you in the face. And I promise I won't hesitate nor regret whatever happens to you."

And with that he left the stunned baseball star. Unbeknownst to the brunet, Yuni stood by the other side of the door as he made a turn to the opposite direction. Yuni watched Tsuna with a pained look, _'Sawada-san… you hide too much pain. Just when will you realize that you're at your limit?'_

She was about to follow him when suddenly the small pouch she wore glowed, startling her for a moment. Quickly, she undid the ribbon that tied the pouch and took the cloth off, revealing an orange pacifier. Her eyes then widened as something dawned to her.

'_Oh no… this is…'_

* * *

"That is why I propose we do a camping trip next weekend to check out the shooting stars. We might be able to catch a spaceship disguising itself behind them." A certain bomber said while looking at the people who listened to him with interest, "What do you say?"

"HAI!" Everyone practically chorused.

He grinned. Unbeknownst to him, Tsuna stood outside the door watching them with an unreadable expression on his face. And just as the brunet decided to leave, Gokudera finally noticed that someone was by the door. But when he turned to look, no one was there.

"H-hey… I thought I just saw Sawada by the door…!"

"What? Really?"

"Dude, please don't scare us like that…"

The bomber frowned as he quickly made his way to the door. Checking if what they were saying was true, and sure enough, he saw Tsuna not far ahead. He scowled at his turned back. What did the pipsqueak want with him?

"_Gokudera Hayato… if you win against Sawada Tsunayoshi, you shall become the Tenth Vongola." Reborn told the bomber who smirked in confidence as he noticed how small his opponent was, "But if you lose… you shall swear you're loyalty to him."_

"_Keh… as if I'll lose to a small fry like him!"_

Gokudera growled at the memory. Nope, that guilty card will not work on him. It wasn't like he broke off the deal. Tsuna had given him an order and he had followed it.

"_I don't need a right-hand man. Especially not someone as weak as you."_

And suddenly, Reborn's voice spoke up in his mind as if to contrast to what he was thinking.

"_**Remember, to fulfill your duty as a right-hand man, you must always be strong enough to protect the Boss no matter what."**_

"_Why don't you just go back to that club filled with weirdos? I'm pretty sure you'd be more useful there." _He remembered those caramel eyes stare at him for reasons he didn't know, and suddenly the arcobaleno's face replaced the image as he continued,

"_**You must never leave the Boss' side no matter what."**_

"_And please don't bother me again."_

"_**You must always know what's best for him."**_

"_If… If Juudaime says so…"_ He then remembered the way Tsuna suddenly looked at him—expressionless… blank… but at the same time there was something different. Almost like…

"_How disappointing." Tsuna said looking almost bored as the bomber scowled at him. In both hands he held his trusty dynamites. Forest green eyes looked at the extinguished dynamites that littered on the small teen's feet. He shouldn't have underestimated the kid._

_He took out more dynamites, ready to throw them at him once more. But he made the mistake of lighting them up too soon and one dropped on his foot, then followed by another until he lost his grip causing even more to drop. And just as he was sure it was the end of him, a rush of wind made him look up._

_He was shocked to see Tsuna putting off the flames with a swing of his hand. Gokudera, who couldn't seem to accept the defeat took out another dynamite but the other grabbed his hand before he could even light it up, "That's enough."_

_And the painful blow in his guts immediately brought him to his knees, gasping for breath._

"_T-Teme!"_

"_You'll die if you keep on using these useless sticks clumsily." Tsuna bluntly said as he swung a lit dynamite with two fingers before throwing it above where it exploded harmlessly._

"_K-Kuso…" Suddenly Reborn appeared before the fallen teen._

"_And most of all… you must always know what your Boss is thinking."_

"_That's enough advices Reborn." The brunet looked at Gokudera with half-lidded eyes, "I doubt he's even registering anything you're saying."_

Gokudera slammed his hand against the door of their clubroom as he couldn't help but remember the shameful defeat he experienced. He couldn't live like this. He can never enjoy his life if he kept reminding himself of something so disgraceful. He needed to do something about it.

"Gokudera-san, is there something wrong?"

Yumi, one of the members of the club, asked the bomber in worry.

"I'm fine." Gokudera goes back inside, "Come on and let's continue the meeting."

Yumi frowned before looking at the direction the silver-haired teen was staring at. Her eyes then narrowed maliciously, an apparent ominous sign.

* * *

It was a good thing for Tsuna that Hibari wasn't in the rooftop. He really wasn't in the mood to fight him. Closing the door behind him he walked towards the railings while staring at his bandaged arm. He could still feel the stinging pain and he really hoped that the wound will heal soon. He can't stand fighting with a bit of handicap.

"Sawada-kun."

Tsuna turned around at the one who called him. A little surprise that whoever it was, managed to enter the rooftop without him realizing. He frowned as he soon found out who it was.

"Sasagawa-san…" He noticed Kyoko stiffening at the mention of her name.

"I-I need to ask you something."

Tsuna leaned back against the railings, silently indicating Kyoko to continue. The girl clenched her fists, trying to control her trembling but was doing a poor job of doing so…

"W-will you please go o-out with me?"

There was a moment of silence as the brunet stared at Kyoko. He straightened up and looked away from the girl as if thinking deeply. Finally, he spoke, "Why would I want to date someone who's even afraid of me?"

"I-I'm not afraid!"

"Then why are you trembling?"

"…"

Tsuna shut his eyes at the lack of answer from the other, "I thought so."

"Sawada-kun… I—"

"I fought Mochida-sempai because he was annoying. Not because of the "prize" he stupidly thought of." Tsuna interrupted while leaning forward to the railings, letting the cool air brush his face.

"_**The winner gets a prize." **__Mochida sneered at him, __**"And the prize is Sasagawa Kyoko!"**_

Tsuna continued, "Don't get the wrong idea."

"B-but…" Kyoko looked down.

"You can go now." She looked up with tearful eyes before finally nodding in understanding. And just as she was about to walk away, she suddenly heard the brunet spoke.

"I like you."

Hazel eyes widened for a moment. And a memory from back when she was a kid flashed in her mind.

"_K-Kyoko-chan! I r-really like you!" A small Tsuna covered in bandages spoke up._

_Kyoko looked at him fearfully, "T-Tsuna-kun fights a lot… I-I don't like people who fights!"_

"Just kidding." She was immediately snapped out of her reverie at what the other had said and before she knew it, a tear fell down her cheek. She quickly wiped it off and walked away. Not bothering to look back to the brunet who watched her left with a blank look.

_**End of Chapter**_

* * *

**I'm honestly figuring out how Yuni is here... and I sorta already have a plan... which leads to many more complications like her age... buuut... whatevs (It's been awhile since I've been in the KHR fandom so the knowledge I used to have about KHR has been eaten by my imaginary termites... thus there are holes). And no guys, there's nothing between Yuni and Tsuna. And to be honest, I just saw that Yuni would actually fit the role for what I am supposed to do... in the near future! _And_ she's one of my favorite girl characters in KHR. Mwahahaha! No expectations please. Thank you!**

**YOOSSHH! On to the next chapter! I'm on fire! : DD**

**Reviews would be very much appreciated.**

**PS: Sequel for Their Boss is a little... unsure OwO**


	3. Chapter 3

**B**

**E**

**F**

**O**

**R**

**E**

**Y**

**O**

**U**

**G**

**O**

**O**

**N**

**ATTENTION: **I got lazy writing **"Parallel World"** and **"Original World"** so much that I decided to shorten it into "** + P. W. + **" and **"+ O. W.+ "** I'm pretty sure you can already tell which is which.

And also to avoid confusions…

**ORIGINAL WORLD: CANON WORLD  
PARALLEL WORLD: MY WORLD—I MEAN, THE OTHER WORLD**

_**OKAY?! **_**Okay.**

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

_**+ P. W. +**_

_Sawada's Residence_

"Reborn ojii-sama… I don't know what to do." Yuni clutched her hands together, "I'm not ready to go yet… I can't leave Sawada-san like this."

Reborn sipped his tea and looked up, "It can't be helped. The trinsette is acting strange as it is. Suddenly transporting you to this world…" He shook his head, "However it is risky to go against it. And this maybe the only chance you can get to go back to your original world."

"But…"

Reborn looked down his drink and frowned, of course he knew Yuni had a point. His student is a troublesome and stubborn person… but still a person. And because of this, he managed to accept Yuni as a friend despite his difficult attitude (of course the brunet will never admit it out loud). So, losing his one and only friend all of a sudden…

"I'm home."

There was the sound of the door closing, and no sooner did Tsuna enter the leaving room, "I'll be making dinner—" He abruptly stopped as he saw Yuni.

"S-Sawada-san… welcome home." She greeted a little too weakly.

"Ah…" The brunet looked at Reborn then back at her, "What are you doing here?"

"I-I'm sorry for intruding. I had to talk to Reborn ojii-sama." Yuni quickly grabbed her bag and bowed, "A-anyway… I should probably get going."

And just as she was about to leave, Tsuna grabbed her by the arm, "Wait." A little surprise that the brunet had stopped her, she looked at him questioningly. Her blue eyes widened as she noticed how he suddenly looked uncomfortable. He was never the type to look uncomfortable.

"You can… stay for dinner." The brunet wasn't even meeting her eyes which added more shock to the sky arcobaleno. This was definitely a new step for Tsuna.

But then she remembered her current predicament and as much as she wanted to accept the invitation… she just couldn't take the idea of her being so close to achieving her goal in having Tsuna to open-up to the world, only to miss it by a few inches.

"Sawada-san… I-I'm sorry. I can't." And with that she hurried outside without even giving the brunet the chance to react. Tsuna frowned as he watched her practically rushed out before turning to Reborn questioningly.

"What was that all about?"

Reborn remained silent as he sipped his tea. Tsuna could only shake his head, not wanting to be a part of what seemed like more trouble—even though he was ironically a magnet for trouble. And just as he was about to head upstairs, that was when Reborn chose to speak up.

"Yuni will be leaving soon."

Tsuna immediately halted on his way up. Reborn took this opportunity to continue, "You know about the situation with the trinisette, right?"

"Yeah, so?" The small teen turned to him.

"So… I hope you don't start sulking." Reborn sipped his tea, "It gets really annoying."

"Wha- I don't sulk!" The brunet's face was bright pink and he immediately tried to hide it by looking nonchalant, "The trinsette can transport Yuni to different worlds for all I care."

"You know, I think I should stop calling you _Dame-Tsuna_ and start calling you _Tsunadere_ instead." Reborn said while looking thoughtful, "It has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

"That's it. No dinner for you!"

"It's fine, I can order take out."

"Dammit Reborn!"

"You really need to stop that, Tsuna." Reborn set his tea down and looked at his student who stared back at him with a glare.

"Stop what?" The brunet scowled, "You started it!"

"Stop hiding what you truly feel." The infant crossed his arms and approached the teen, "Stop putting up a tough front. Stop being ashamed of expressing the pain you feel when you have to. Stop treating everything like it's a battlefield."

"Ha? What are you talking about?" Tsuna looked at him in annoyance before walking away, "You're not making any sense."

Reborn sighed in exasperation, "Just how thick-headed are you?"

Tsuna surprisingly ignored the insult and went straight to the kitchen. He could feel Reborn's eyes on his back but he continued to ignore him as he set his bag on the counter. He was about to take out the ingredients he had bought from the convenience store earlier when he sees his vest folded neatly in his bag.

He stared at the clothing for a couple of seconds before grabbing the plastic bag inside and without hesitation, zipped his bag close.

* * *

"_Namimori, right?" Yuni muttered to herself as she looked around the empty streets of the small town. It was raining hard and apparently, it was night. This answers to the lack of people around. She was suddenly transported to a different world… a _parallel world_ and she wasn't exactly sure why she had ended up in Japan. Why not in Italy?_

_There must be a reason. After all, there is no such thing as a coincidence._

_She suddenly heard a clattering at a nearby alley and quickly headed towards it. Without hesitation she stopped in front of the entrance and quickly entered the narrow space. Her pacifier glowed as darkness started to surround her._

_A small cough made her halt. She narrowed her eyes trying to find the source when she immediately sees a silhouette not too far, leaning back against the dirty wall of the alley._

"_Who are you?"_

_Yuni's eyes widened as she immediately recognized the voice. Hesitantly she stepped forward, and as soon as the orange glow touched the stranger, she immediately came face-to-face with none other than Sawada Tsunayoshi._

"_S-Sawada-san!" Yuni knelt in front of him, not caring about the muddy ground or her white robes. Immediately she tried to check the injuries that seemed to be everywhere._

"_That pacifier…" The brunet's eyes narrowed at the said item, "You're an arcobaleno."_

_Yuni looked at him in surprise as she realized he didn't know her yet. Rather, the Tsuna in this world haven't met her yet._

"_You seem to know me." Tsuna looked at her in caution, "Do I know you?"_

_There is no such thing as coincidence… just fate. _

"_I am Yuni Giglionero." She smiled warmly at him, "I'm a friend of yours."_

_Tsuna frowned, "I don't have friends."_

_Now… she understood her purpose in this world._

* * *

Yuni sat by the park bench, with her face buried in her hands. She couldn't understand why she had to leave after all the process she had done for the brunet to slowly open up.

"_**Next time you try to approach me again, I will do more than just punch you in the face. And I promise I won't hesitate nor regret whatever happens to you."**_

Okay… maybe the process was a little _too_ slow. She couldn't help it. The Tsuna of this world was too hard-headed and prideful. He keeps too much anger to himself that even though everything keeps getting harder for him, he still won't let it go.

But she honestly couldn't blame him.

After everything he had to go through… it's a miracle that Tsuna still accepted Yuni despite of everything.

'_I don't understand…'_ Yuni looked up the dark sky. Not a single star could be seen—and just like the sky, she couldn't help but find her purpose a little cloudy, _'I thought I understood what I was supposed to do in this world… but… why am I being sent back _now_-of all times? I barely made a step!'_

A group of guys suddenly passed by, cutting Yuni's thoughts off. She stiffened, afraid that they'd notice her. She feared of what might happen, however fortunately, they were too engrossed in their talk that they didn't even look her way. And just as she decided that it would be safer if she gets home immediately, she hears a familiar name being mentioned in the group.

"…this time Sawada will get it for sure. He's going to pay! I've already thought of a plan…"

They were now walking too far that Yuni couldn't hear the rest of the conversation anymore. Dread was the first thing she felt once she realized Tsuna was going to be in danger as they were obviously one of the brunet's enemies. She stood up and she immediately knew what she had to do.

She had to find out what that plan was.

* * *

"I thought you weren't cooking me dinner." Reborn smirked as he watched his student chop some carrots. Tsuna turned to glare at him.

"I'm not. This is for me."

"But judging by the amount you're making—"

"I'm hungry, so stop judging!"

Reborn's smirk just grew wider as the other scowled at him. Onyx eyes then travelled down to the bandaged arm of the other and he couldn't help but stare.

"Just ask if you're curious." The small teen grumbled as he slid the carrots into the pot and mixed the curry he was making.

"There's no point. I already know you got it from another fight." Reborn watched as the brunet checked the fire of the stove before grabbing the lid to cover the pot, "Even if you end up in the hospital, I still won't ask."

"Very considerate of you…" Tsuna muttered as he started washing the knife.

Reborn felt a small vibration and turned to the phone beside him. He picked up and stared at the screen, "Oi, Tsunadere, you have a message."

Immediately the device was swiped from his hand, "Give me that. And stop calling me that!" He stared at the screen and pressed the _read_ button.

"Is it an admirer?" Reborn smirked.

"It's Yuni." Tsuna bluntly said before frowning deeply, "She wants to meet up with me for some reason."

"She probably wants to say her goodbyes." The arcobaleno deducted.

"Ah…" As much as Tsuna wanted to believe his tutor's words, he couldn't help but feel that something wasn't right. Something bad was going to happen soon and hopefully he was wrong.

* * *

_**+ O. W. +**_

"Oi Dame-Tsuna!" Reborn barged in Tsuna's room, surprising the other who was in the middle of a game against Lambo.

"Gyahaha! I won!" The cow child laughed as he took the opportunity to attack Tsuna's character while he was distracted.

"Uwah! Lambo, that's cheating!"

"Losers weepers! Gyahaha! Dame-Tsuna will always be Dame-Tsuna!"

"That's enough!" The painful blow in his head was unexpected and before the brunet knew it, his face was kissing the floor. Immediately, he pushed himself up.

"What was that for?! That hurt!"

"Quit whining and get me some coffee beans. We ran out." The arcobaleno said as he handed to him a small piece of paper, "And I don't mean the common type of coffee beans. I want you to get _this _kind of coffee beans which can only be found in that secret black market by the alley near that cake shop Kyoko and Haru goes to a lot."

"W-what?! And you're expecting me to go there this late?! I-I haven't had dinner yet and it's dangerous!"

"Oh, and Maman wants you to get some other stuff as well." Reborn handed another longer piece of paper, completely ignoring his complains.

"R-Reborn…"

"You better hurry up before the shops close." Reborn said as he walked out of the room.

The brunet slumped in defeat before standing up to grab his jacket, _'Is it me or is Reborn acting a little colder than usual?'_ He stared at the door way with a worried look.

* * *

"Okay, I think I should start with mom's list." Tsuna muttered to himself as he checked the list, "Or maybe I should start with Reborn's to get this over with."

As much as the brunet was terrified of walking in an illegal market, he was more terrified of what his sadistic tutor would do if he comes home without his coffee beans. And so with that thought, he immediately heads to the direction of the cake shop Reborn talked about.

However, he wasn't even able to go far when all of a sudden he sees a hooded figure from afar beckoning for him to follow. Caramel eyes widened and Tsuna felt a slight chill. His instincts immediately screamed _'run'_! And his intuition was getting nothing but bad vibes.

Apparently, the choice was obvious.

But as he turned around, the hooded figure was in his sight again, beckoning at him. He gulped and took a few steps back before quickly breaking into a run. He didn't know where he was going but he knew he had to get away.

He then suddenly heard someone call his name but he didn't have the time to check who it was. He took out his gloves and pills and quickly entered an alley. No sooner did he rocket out of the side street, with a few people looking around at the sudden gust of warm wind.

Despite the situation though, Tsuna still couldn't help but worry of what Reborn's reaction would be if he goes home without his coffee beans. But his worries were interrupted as he sensed a presence following behind him.

Correction; _if _he ever gets home.

Blazing orange eyes widened as he realized the hooded figure could fly, and to add to his shock, he realized there was actually two of them. He released more pure flames to speed up and hopefully lose the mysterious enemies. But at the same time to avoid attracting unwanted attention.

He soon spotted the park and noted how it was isolated, a perfect place to avoid suspicion… and to _fight._ He looked back at the hooded figure and suddenly, one of them held out a hand. Thinking the stranger was going to attack, the brunet quickly prepared himself.

_Snap._

Confusion was the first thing the future boss felt as the person snapped his or her fingers, however the confusion immediately turned into shock as the flames from his gloves disappear and before he knew it, he was plummeting to the ground in a deadly speed.

He tried to summon his flames, but nothing came out at all, _'What's happening?!'_

He looked up to see the two just hovering, not bothering to attack. Almost like… they were observing.

An orange glow from his hand made him look back at it, expecting that his flames were back only to see his ring as the source of the glow. The bright light slowly grew and Tsuna was forced to shut his eyes. He was just seconds from hitting the ground, but before he could even make contact, sky flames consumed him and he blacks out.

* * *

_**+ P. W.+**_

It was pouring hard when Tsuna arrived at the park. He looked around the abandoned place with a frown. His hold on his umbrella tightened and he couldn't help but feel like something wasn't right.

His sneakers squished as he stepped on the moist ground. He looked around once more, "Yuni?"

There was no answer.

He took out his phone and dialed the other's number, only to find out that her phone was off. His frown grew deeper as he pocketed the device and continued his search for the girl. He would've thought that she may have already left but he knew that Yuni wasn't the type of girl to just leave without letting him know.

He suddenly heard a rustle from behind him and without hesitation he closed his umbrella and swung it towards the source of the noise. He was rewarded with a painful yelp as he obviously hit someone. He glared at the stranger who dared to ambush him.

"Who are you?"

The small teen's question remained unanswered as more guys appeared out of nowhere. And all of them held thick looking sticks and some wore brass knuckles. Tsuna's grip on his umbrella tightened while he cursed himself for not being more cautious.

"Sawada-san!"

Tsuna immediately turned around and saw Yuni. He noticed a familiar looking guy restraining the girl, making him scowl.

"How rare… Sawada Tsunayoshi actually has a girlfriend." Dark eyes narrowed dangerously, "We're so fortunate to run into her. Isn't that right?"

"Sawada-san, please run away!" Yuni exclaimed while ignoring the thug.

Tsuna clutched the umbrella tighter, "Koga… let her go. Now." He really wanted to let the guy know how painful an umbrella can really be.

"As if!" The guy name Koga, chuckled, "This is payment, Sawada! For messing with us!" And with a snap of his fingers, they all lunged at the brunet and Yuni could only scream in horror.

* * *

_**+ O. W. +**_

Yamamoto was in the middle of cleaning a table when he noticed a faint glow from his Vongola ring. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things when his dad suddenly called for him.

"Oi, Takeshi! There's someone in the phone looking for you."

"Right!"

He wiped the table faster and placed the rag on the counter as he left to get the phone. He wiped his hands with his apron before picking up the device as his dad left, "Hello?"

"_Yamamoto, it's Reborn."_

"Oh! Hey there, kid! Is there something you need?" Yamamoto asked cheerfully.

"_I'm just wondering if you know where Dame-Tsuna is. His late and his last errand should be at your shop where he was supposed to pick up some sushi maman ordered."_

The baseball star automatically turned to the counter and saw a wrapped lunchbox. His amber eyes then widened in realization, "R-really? But Tsuna hasn't come by yet. And we're already closed too."

There was a sudden silence at the other line and Yamamoto couldn't help but feel worried. Did something happen to his friend?

"_I see. I'll be going then. I have to go search for that no-good student of mine."_

"I'll call Gokudera and see if he could help with the search." The swordsman immediately said, "Tsuna might've gotten into trouble."

"_I understand. Report to me immediately if you find him."_

"Okay—ah! Wait! I just remembered!" Yamamoto quickly said, "I think I saw Tsuna while I was delivering some sushi at town. I called out to him, but he looked like he was in a hurry."

"_Where was he heading?"_

* * *

_**+ P. W. +**_

"Sawada-san… I-I'm so sorry…" Yuni sobbed in front of the small teen who just stared blankly at her. He was covered in bruises and cuts, and he couldn't stop the wince as he tried to move his right wrist, "I heard them talking about you and I was afraid you'd get into trouble—"

"I _always_ get into trouble." Tsuna harshly said before gesturing at the unconscious people that surrounded them, "What difference do you think would you have made by following them?"

"Because you're my friend! I didn't want you to get hurt!" Yuni exclaimed as more tears mixed with the rain that poured down her face, "I-I wanted to stop the fights."

"That's where you're wrong." Dark caramel eyes met with blue ones, "No matter what you do, the fights will never stop. Neither will the pain ever disappear. I chose my path… and they chose theirs. This is my fight… not yours."

"B…but…"

"You also got another thing wrong." She couldn't stop the tears that kept on coming as she stared up at the brunet who looked away. For some reason, she knew what he was going to say next… and she didn't want to hear it.

"I think I told you this before, and hopefully, this time you'll remember." Tsuna's voice grew colder and colder, "I _don't_ have friends."

The only sound that could be heard was the heavy patter of the rain. The brunet turned around only to find Yuni… gone.

"_**Yuni will be leaving soon."**_

He let out a sigh and shut his eyes. He clenched his fist and turned right around, about to go back home— when suddenly, he heard something from behind.

He didn't even have the time to turn back when he felt something sharp stab him at the side. His eyes widened significantly at the blinding pain he felt. He looked around to see the guy whom he was sure he had knocked out, grinning at him like a maniac despite his beaten-up look. Unable to make a sound from the unbearable pain he forced himself to twist and punch the guy right in the face.

This seemed to have been the wrong action as the guy fell back, causing him to pull the weapon out and making the small teen feel nothing but more pain. Tsuna clutched his side and soon fell to his knees. He let out a pained gasp and collapsed. One thing rang in his mind as he struggled to grab his phone from his pocket.

'_Reborn…'_

Something warm was trickling down to his side then to the muddy ground, slowly but surely forming into a small puddle. He gritted his teeth as he managed to get his phone, but just as he positioned it in front his face, his grip loosens causing it to fall to the mud. He groaned and curled up to his side.

Panting, he forced himself to lie on his back and face the cloudy sky, thus, letting the rain hit his face and wash away the mud and blood. So he was going to die like this? Don't get him wrong, he wasn't afraid. This wasn't the first time he almost died after all. And it was all thanks to Reborn that he didn't fear death anymore…

'_Maa, it's not like anyone will miss me…' _He thought as he closed his eyes, and as he did so, he wasn't able to notice the sudden glow from a certain ring he wore around his neck. All he noticed however, was how he suddenly felt warm and sleepy… and…

"_Hey look! It's Dame-Tsuna!"_

"_Haha! He really does look pathetic!"_

"_Oi Dame-Tsuna! How many times have you tripped for the day?"_

_Brown eyes snapped open, and Tsuna tried to look for the people who spoke. But all he saw was nothing but darkness._

"_You really _are_ no-good at everything!"_

"_Your grades suck so bad that you impress the teachers at a whole new level!"_

"_You're not even good at sports!"_

"_You can't even throw a ball without tripping over your face!"_

_The brunet covered his ears and ran off, "Shut up! Dammit!" This is exactly why he had to fight for himself. This is exactly why he had to teach bastards like them a lesson and prove them they were wrong._

"_Tsu-kun." The voices were suddenly silenced, making Tsuna look up at the person who spoke. He was immediately stunned as he saw… his mom._

"_Tsu-kun… mama will be going with papa to Italy! Isn't that great?" Tsuna's hands trembled as he looked at her in disbelief, "Now be a good boy, alright? Mama will come back soon."_

"_W-wait—!" He tried to reach out to her as soon as he turned her back but a familiar voice from behind stopped him from doing so._

"_Tsuna." He looked back to see Reborn, staring at him with those dark, unreadable eyes. He didn't even wait for what the other had to say as he quickly ran off. But even as he thought he was far enough, Reborn's voice and words were perfectly clear and loud._

"_You are a disappointment."_

_He shut his eyes tightly, not wanting to hear any more of this and ran straight on, not caring where he was going and also not noticing another figure running past him, heading to the opposite direction. A bright light made him snap his eyes open and he desperately headed towards it._

_Wanting to get away._

_Wanting this nightmare to be over._

* * *

_**+ O. W. +**_

Gokudera and Yamamoto were currently heading to the park as Reborn had instructed them. Gokudera was anxious at the same time pissed at the sudden predicament, "Why didn't you follow Juudaime?! You should've noticed that something was wrong!"

"S-sorry. He immediately got lost when I tried getting to him." Yamamoto admitted, looking a little guilty as well.

"Let's just hope we find Juudaime soon—" A strong gust of wind cut off the bomber. And as sudden as the wind came, it stopped.

"What was that?" Yamamoto asked with wide eyes. He could tell that that wind was no ordinary breeze. It felt like… it held power.

"Look!" Gokudera suddenly exclaimed as he pointed at a dark figure lying on the ground from afar and his forest green eyes immediately widened, "No… it can't be…"

Seeing that Gokudera wasn't budging from his place Yamamoto took it upon himself to approach the unconscious figure, hoping that if it really was the brunet, that he was okay, "Tsuna? Tsu—" He halted as his eyes landed on the pool of blood running from the person's side then… at the familiar pale face of his one and only friend.

"GOKUDERA! CALL THE AMBULANCE!"

_**End of Chapter**_

* * *

**This was actually supposed to be post last 2 days ago... during my birthday! OwO But I got busy~ But it doesn't matter... **

**HAPPY BDAY TO ME! xD**

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**ELO! I'm sorry for the very long wait. College kinda kept me busy O.o and so as a bonus I made this new cover photo for the story! Thanks for your reviews by the way! (abduaigusafasdf Icy-chan! You reviewed OuQ)**

**Anyway~ please enjoooy**

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

Tsuna abruptly woke up at the sudden pain in his side. He let out a strangled gasp before looking around the unfamiliar room he was staying. He forced his head to the side and realized he was in the hospital… and he was alone.

He slowly pushed himself up, ignoring the stinging pain in his side while at the same time cursing the thugs that dared to ambush him. Either way, he's been through worse. He grabbed the oxygen mask he was wearing and he couldn't help but wonder what it was for. He could breathe just fine, that's for sure. After taking it off, he grabbed the IV and pulled it off as well, ignoring the small pain from the needle.

With a bit of difficulty he swung his legs to the side of the bed and carefully stood up. He better get home quick before the doctors noticed he was gone.

He looked around for his clothes only to find them gone. He groaned, now knowing that it would be harder for him to get home without looking suspicious. Wearing a hospital robe while walking around a crowded street can really raise suspicion to other people.

Seeing that he had no other choice but to go wearing nothing but the clothes on his back, he quickly headed for the door. He first pressed his ear against the door, making sure that no medical personnel were outside his room. As he deemed it clear, he grabbed the door knob and twisted the door open.

Only to come face-to-face with…

"Tsuna! You're awake!" Amber eyes widened in surprise and Tsuna almost fell back in shock. How long was he standing outside the door? Why didn't he hear him anyway? But most of all… what was _he_ doing here?

The brunet scowled at the baseball player, but the other was too busy worrying to notice this, "Tsuna, you're still injured! Why are you up? And where's your IV?"

As soon as Yamamoto held his shoulder, he quickly shrugged it off, "Don't touch me."

Yamamoto looked at Tsuna in surprise and confusion, "Tsuna…?"

The small teen glared at him. How dare he show his face to him again after the warning he gave him. Just how thick-headed was he exactly? His left fist clenched tightly, as if ready to hit him but was stopped by the newcomer who suddenly entered the room.

"Oi, baseball freak! Why'd you leave the door open—" Tsuna looked at Gokudera as he entered. What was _he_ doing here? Forest green eyes landed on him and he was surprised at the sudden worry and joy that reflected within them, "Juudaime! You're awake!"

Something was terribly wrong with this picture and Tsuna could feel a headache coming. He could understand Yamamoto suddenly visiting, but Gokudera? He was pretty sure the bomber would be the last person to actually visit.

And how long had he been out? He usually doesn't stay long enough to get visitors, not that he ever gets any. And even if he does have to stay a little longer than he should, it's not like anyone would realize that he was in the hospital. Only Reborn would know and for sure the arcobaleno wouldn't bother sharing it to his school. He knows after all, that it's just a useless effort.

"Where's Reborn?" Tsuna immediately demanded.

The two were taken aback at the harsh tone, but Gokudera spoke up, "Juudaime, Reborn-san would be back soon, in the meantime—please rest for a while."

The small teen stepped back as the bomber tried to approach him. Gokudera was surprised and immediately, he glared at Yamamoto as if demanding for an explanation. The tall teen could only shake his head, obviously clueless as the other.

"Why are you here? And how did you even know I was here?" Tsuna scowled at them, _'And since when were you two all friendly to each other?'_

"We-we found you at the park. You were bleeding—" And as if remembering the reason why Tsuna was in the hospital at the first place, Yamamoto quickly put both hands on the other's shoulders ready to push him back to bed, "Come on Tsuna, you have to lie down! Or else your stitches—"

"Let me go!" Tsuna tried to get out of Yamamoto's grip, but much to his surprise, this time it was harder to escape. He looked up and was stunned to see the determination in the baseball player's face and Tsuna knew… there was definitely something wrong here.

Slowly, the frustration started building up and Tsuna automatically held up his left fist, ready to hit Yamamoto. He watched as those hazel eyes widened and he just glared at him in return. But before Tsuna could even land a hit, another hand stopped him from doing so.

"Juudaime!" It seemed like Gokudera was the one who stopped him, and he was looking at the brunet in disbelief as if he was looking at a new side of someone he used to respect so much.

But that was impossible. This was always what he was _and_ what he is. And Gokudera definitely doesn't respect him.

And damn he really wanted to get out of from all this weirdness that he couldn't understand, and if he had to fight this two… then so be it!

"Alright, that's enough of that." A rope suddenly wrapped itself around Tsuna and before he even had the time to react, he was pulled away from their grips and landed rather roughly at the other side of the room. His injuries all screamed in pain, especially his side and he had to bit his lip from yelling.

"Tsuna!"

"Reborn-san! Juudaime's covered in injuries and—"

"He deserved it." Tsuna looked up to see the arcobaleno standing on his bed. In his hand, he held the other end of the rope, making him glare at his tutor. He watched as Reborn frown at him but he ignored him as he demanded, "Reborn! What are they doing here?"

Tsuna send the two a harsh glare, and immediately they were taken aback.

"Yamamoto, Gokudera." The arcobaleno ignored his student, "I'll take it from here. Go back to your homes."

"B-but Reborn-san…" The bomber was cut-off by Yamamoto who immediately dragged him to the door, doing his best to look cheerful, "Haha! If you say so kid!"

Gokudera wasn't given the chance to react as he was immediately out of the room, with the door shut before he could even open his mouth to argue.

* * *

"Oi, baseball freak! What was that for?!" Gokudera growled at the swordsman as they walked out of the building. Yamamoto sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry, Gokudera. It's because the kid looked like he really wanted us to leave. I don't think it was the right idea if we went against him, you know?"

"Tch." The bomber of course knew that he was right. This pissed him off even more.

"Tsuna… he was acting strange…" Yamamoto suddenly said, "It was like he wasn't… well… Tsuna."

"Juudaime just woke up. He was probably cranky." Gokudera muttered, but he knew that he was right… again. Something was definitely different about Tsuna. The expressions he used were the ones he rarely showed, unless he was in his HDW mode. The brunet seriously never scowled at them like that.

"Yeah… probably…" Yamamoto looked back at the building with a worried look. Gokudera, for the first time couldn't find himself scolding the baseball star for doubting him. But even the storm guardian doubted his own words.

Unbeknownst to them, Tsuna was looking at the duo through the window.

"Why are you looking at them like that?"

The brunet turned to the baby that sat on his bed, "Do you really think you have the right to ask questions right now, Reborn?" He then pointed at the retreating figures, "What were they doing here?"

"What's wrong with visiting a friend?"

"What are you talking about?" Slowly he sat down and clutched his throbbing side, "They have a friend who got hospitalized too?"

"I'm talking about you." Reborn held out a hand as Leon crawled towards his finger, "You're their friend aren't you?"

"What?! Is this some kind of joke-?!" The gun that was suddenly pressed against his forehead made him freeze up. He stared at his tutor in disbelief.

"Funny, that's what I wanted to ask you too." Reborn threateningly pressed the weapon harder against his head, feeling a little satisfied at how the other stiffened, "You're really horrible at imitating Dame-Tsuna."

"Imitating—what?"

"Don't fool around with me." Reborn tilted the brunet's chin as if analyzing his face before cocking his gun right between his eyes, "Your bangs are longer than it should be. You're a half-inch smaller and you're lighter than you used to be. Not to mention your brattish attitude—"

Much to the arcobaleno's surprise, the brunet slapped the gun away and suddenly tried to kick him off. However, Reborn managed to dodge this and land by the window's sill.

"Look Reborn, if this is another one of your stupid jokes—just keep it to yourself. I don't have time for this!" The small teen hissed as he turned away from the baby to head towards the door. But before he could even reach for the doorknob—something wrapped around his ankle causing him to face plant on the floor.

"You're not going anywhere." Reborn darkly said.

"What the?" Tsuna was getting more pissed at the harsh treatment, but mostly confused and clueless as to what was truly happening. Reborn was acting totally weird and not to mention Gokudera and Yamamoto suddenly visiting him… if he didn't know any better, he may have been in a coma for months… or years –and they didn't tell him—which is the only valid reason he could come up with.

Or maybe Reborn was in a really bad mood.

"Okay, look—I'm hungry, and I really hate hospital food… so Reborn, would you _please _let me go so that I can go home and cook some food… most probably for the two of us…" He said through gritted teeth. His patience was already running out.

"Cook?" The arcobaleno frowned. Whoever the imposter was… he couldn't help but find him strange. What kind of imposter does a poor imitation of the one he was supposed to imitate? Unless he was given the wrong data about the brunet.

Reborn eyed Tsuna who was now sitting on the floor with his arms crossed, glaring at him. Onyx eyes narrowed at the brunet. No signs of plastic surgery or anything. Aside from the physical flaws he had pointed out earlier, he looked exactly like Tsuna, much to his chagrin.

Same skin and hair color.

Same hairstyle.

Same nose, mouth and ears.

Same wide brown eyes. Only difference is that they're narrowed right now by furrowed eyebrows.

"Are you really Dame-Tsuna?"

"What kind of stupid question is that?"

Perfectly different personality.

"Let me see your flames." Reborn crossed his arms. He watched as the other look at him in surprise.

"And how exactly do I do that?"

"Use your Vongola Ring." Which was not there. Not really surprising since he was an imposter.

"The Vongola ring…?" Tsuna suddenly reached in his shirt and took out what seemed like a chained necklace. Reborn was shocked to see this, but he immediately kept his poker face. If this poor imposter had really kidnapped the real Tsuna and stolen the ring, it's best to just go along with his act.

"Wear it. And light your sky flames."

Suddenly the other glared at him, and immediately, Reborn was on his guard. Was he finally going to admit who he really is?

"Reborn, that's enough of your nonsense."

The arcobaleno was taken aback, "What are you talking about, _Tsuna_? I just want you to light your ring—"

"You're crossing the line. We both know I can't do that!" The brunet growled.

"What?" Reborn couldn't help but wonder what the other was trying to accomplish here and what he was talking about. Just who is this guy?!

"I can't even go to Dying Will Mode, so what makes you think I can even let out a bit of those flames that triggers it?!" Tsuna's scowl deepened.

Leon then transformed into a gun and Reborn pointed it to his supposed student, "Just who the heck are you, _Dame-Tsuna_?"

_**End of Chapter**_

* * *

**-I actually have no idea what to do next in this world (that's why it's a little short). Oh well! Let's just move on~! xD**

**Thanks for your reviews and suggestions guys! And for following this story! I'll try to update faster next time.**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**See? I told you I'll update soon.**

**Okay guys, I know most of you are thinking, isn't Tsuna overreacting? Getting all worked up by being called names? Well maybe you should stop judging him! Hmpf! But seriously, of course there's a reason for that and I know you read it. Maybe you can say it's a shallow reason, but maybe it's because you haven't exactly been in that person's shoes. Not that I'm saying I have been in that situation, but I'm pretty sure it can really affect someone. You'll see what I mean in the future chapters.**

**And I know that most of you want that "cool" and "dark" Tsuna, but where's the fun in that? A person who's too perfect is too boring. I want flaws in my PW!Tsuna character coz it gives purpose to the story! I mean the canon Tsuna has a lot of flaws, but despite that we still learn to love that scaredy-cat!**

**So please… just be content and stop asking for more. -_-**

**And no, Tsuna from the previous chapter did not fall into a coma. He was just knocked out and he thought he was in a coma because he was surprised that Yamamoto and Gokudera visited him.**

**Now. Enjoy.**

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

The sound of the heavy patter of the rain was the first thing he heard as he slowly rose to consciousness. He flinched slightly at the ache he felt all over his body before slowly opening his eyes. He looked at his hands and noticed he was wearing his mittens. Then, he suddenly remembered everything.

Him going into HDW mode and suddenly falling from the skies because of those cloaked figures—

Tsuna immediately pushed himself as he remembered them, and quickly looked around. However, before he could even have the chance to find them, his attention was immediately directed to the phone beside him and quickly took it as he realized it was his.

And… finally, he noticed the bodies that surrounded him.

"H-Hiiieee!" Tsuna quickly backed away and tried to stand up, only to stumble back. He eyed them with horror as he wondered if they were dead.

"Ngh…"

One of them shifted and the young boss' head snapped towards the one who moved. Slowly, the guy looked up at him and glared.

"Hiee!" The small teen quickly stood up and ran away. He had no idea who those guys were and whatever happened to them, he definitely did not want to be part of that mess. He would've called for 911, but he didn't like the way how that dude looked at him.

The rain poured hard soaking him to the bone as he tried to find out where he was. He passed by the swings and immediately realized he was in the park. As soon as he got out he quickly tried to look for shelter and ran towards the nearest shop and took refuge.

He took out his phone and tried to look for anyone he could call to, only to find his contacts practically empty. Could it have been damaged by that fall? Tsuna soon noticed that the device was covered in dry blood.

"W-what the—?" He quickly checked for injuries, but found nothing but just small scratches, _'Now that I think about it, didn't I just fall a hundred feet from above?'_

He looked back at the direction of the park, _'And who were those people?'_

The entrance of the shop suddenly opened and the brunet hastily stepped aside as he snapped out of his reverie. His eyes then widened in relief as he recognized the one who came out.

"Goku—"

"Hayato-san, is this all we need?" A girl came out carrying some plastic bags, which the bomber was also carrying.

"Yeah. I guess so." Gokudera turned to look at her, only to see Tsuna.

The brunet stiffened as he noticed something wasn't right by the way he looked at him. He watched as the girl also turned and almost immediately she glared at him as if he did something wrong, but at the same time she looked cautious.

"Hirukawa, go ahead without me."

The girl looked hesitant but in the end, she took out her umbrella and walked off.

Tsuna stared at her leaving figure and was about to ask who she was but Gokudera suddenly spoke before he could, "Look _Juudaime_, I don't know what you want but please leave me alone and let me do the order you've given me."

Tsuna looked at Gokudera in confusion as he couldn't help but wonder why he was acting so angry.

"You told me didn't you? To join this club?" Gokudera growled, "And as your _right-hand man _I had done what you ordered me to do."

"Wha—"

"I shall be going now, _Juudaime_." Gokudera took out his own umbrella and followed his club mate, leaving behind a stunned brunet.

'_What just happened?' _Tsuna looked at his supposed right-hand man. What had he meant by that? Ordered him to join a club? What club? And why did he look so angry at him?

He tried to run after his friend but stopped as he realized he was already gone.

"Gokudera-kun…?" The sky suddenly rumbled and he couldn't help but look up, "What's happening here…?"

* * *

As soon as he arrived home, he was surprised to find it dark and suspiciously silent. The brunet looked around the house with a frown.

"Mom?" He closed the door behind him before turning on the lights. He looked at the time and frowned. They couldn't be all asleep at such an early hour. He looked around the house and noticed it was a little too neat.

Usually Lambo's toys would be found everywhere, as well as Bianchi's mysterious ingredients that were always kept in a jar. He took off his wet jacket and set it on the counter as he made his way to the kitchen. His frown grew deeper as he noticed there was no dinner set for him. However, he did find a pot filled with curry.

"Huh… I was pretty sure Mom was cooking burgers for tonight…" Tsuna muttered before heading towards his room.

"Reborn! There's something I have to tell—" He stopped as he realized his room was empty. He switched the lights on and finally, he noticed something was wrong.

Some of his things were missing! Like his manga collection and videogame. He was immediately on his knees checking under his bed, looking inside his drawers and cabinet.

And as he was checking the drawer next to his bed, his attention was immediately caught by the picture frame on it. He never remembered placing one there at all. He soon realized it was facing down, and quickly took it.

He was surprised to realize it was his parent's wedding photo.

"What's this doing here?" He noticed it was covered in dust and tried to wipe it off.

_THUD!_

The brunet quickly turned around as he undoubtedly heard something. He set the frame back on his drawer and headed towards the source of the noise. He cautiously looked out his room and walked down the hallway towards his mom's room as he was sure it came from there.

He stopped in front of the room's door and knocked, "Mom?"

There was no answer.

Tsuna immediately reached for the doorknob as his intuition kept screaming at him that something was definitely wrong. Ever since he had entered the house, everything was just different and out of place.

"Mom, I'm coming in…" Slowly he opened the door and as he peeked inside, he couldn't see anything but darkness. He pushed the door a little farther and let the light from the hall enter.

Caramel eyes widened as he saw the practically empty room. He entered and looked around. All there was inside was a bed and some cardboard boxes stocked to the sides. Tsuna touched the bed and just like the picture frame, he was surprised to find a fine layer of dust on it as if no one had used the furniture at all.

'_B-but that's impossible…'_ Tsuna quickly turned and headed out, "Mom—!"

_WHAM!_

And for the second time of that night, the last thing Tsuna saw was something green filled his vision before blacking out.

* * *

Brown eyes snapped open and Tsuna looked around only to find himself in the familiar forest of Namimori. He sensed a presence behind, making him turn around to see Yamamoto and Gokudera. He soon noticed there were more people around him. Mostly all the people he knew, specifically his family and friends. And just as he was about to approach them and ask what they were doing there, two cloaked figures suddenly appeared before him.

His eyes widened as he watch the other held out a hand and…

_SNAP!_

The ground beneath him disappeared and suddenly he was falling. Before he could even scream he landed on something soft and he looked down only to see familiar flowers. He then realized he was encased in something wooden and as he watched the cover slowly descend above him, he finds out it was a coffin.

* * *

"AHH!" Tsuna abruptly woke up and his screaming was immediately cut off as he noticed how he couldn't seem to move. He looked down and soon realized he was tied tightly on a chair.

"I see you're awake." He looked up to see Reborn standing on the table before him and relief settled at seeing his tutor. But then he remembers his predicament.

"R-Reborn! Wait! Did you tie me to this chair?"

"That's right."

"E-EH?! What for?"

"To interrogate you."

Tsuna could feel a headache coming up, "Interrogate me? What did I do? If it's the coffee beans—"

"Who are you and where's Sawada Tsunayoshi?" A gun was suddenly pointed at him, making him stiffen in surprise.

"Hiieeee! What are you talking about?!"

"You're obviously an imposter." Reborn continued, "Your bangs are too short, and you're a half an inch taller and a little heavier."

"H-Hey!"

"The injury on your arm from earlier has disappeared as well. But the biggest giveaway…" Reborn eyed him, "Dame-Tsuna."

There was a pause as if the arcobaleno was waiting for something.

"U-uhm… what?" The sky wielder asked.

There was a soft click that got Tsuna worried, "You better confess before I do something you might regret."

"I have no idea what you're talking about!"

_BANG!_

A small scratch appeared on the side of Tsuna's cheek, stunning the brunet.

"Next time I won't miss." Reborn assured while he gulped nervously. He couldn't understand what the heck was happening but obviously, something was wrong with his tutor and he should quickly find out what it was before he might actually get shot to death.

"Well?"

Caramel eyes immediately darted to the mittens and pills by the counter. Reborn must've recognized the special material the mittens were made of as well as his HDW pills.

Reborn seemed to have noticed this and turned to look, and immediately he took this as an opportunity to escape. The rope around his wrists was untied, much to his surprise. Maybe those "Survival Lessons when it comes to getting Kidnapped" from Reborn were not a total waste of time.

He then purposely fell backward and crashed the mirror that hung on the wall.

The hitman was too late to react as the brunet clumsily grabbed a piece of broken mirror and cut the remaining rope. Quickly he started shooting at the brunet which was clumsily but effectively dodged by the other.

He then lunged at Tsuna, and the young boss tried to reach for his mittens and pills but was unable to as Reborn successfully kicked him at the guts.

"GAH!" He crashed painfully to the wall.

"Give up already and tell me where Tsuna is."

"W-what? I _am_ Tsuna!"

Reborn glared at him and pointed his gun at him once more, "I'll make this quick."

He looked at the infant with wide eyes as he watched him finger the trigger. Tsuna turned to look at his weapons behind Reborn, and he knew he had no other choice.

_BANG!_

Tsuna managed to dodge the first shot as he got up and quickly ran towards his only chance of survival.

_BANG!_

He immediately felt the unbearable pain on his shoulder and stumbled, but fortunately, he managed to reach out and grab his mittens and pills.

Reborn slowly walked over to the fallen brunet and watched as the young boss tried to push himself off the ground. Blood dripped down the floor from the bullet wound on the brunet's shoulder and Reborn tried to remind himself that this wasn't the real Tsuna.

Silently, he pointed his gun directly to where his heart should be, ready to pull the trigger once more…

But a flash of orange made him lose his grip on Leon and suddenly he felt a hard blow against his stomach causing him to fly backwards—but he luckily managed to land on his feet.

He frowned and looked up at the boy who surprisingly managed to land a blow on the world's greatest hitman. But no sooner did that surprise turn into disbelief as he came eye-to-eye with blazing orange eyes.

'_It can't be…'_ He looked at the sky flames that burned on the small teen's forehead and hands, "Just like Vongola Primo…"

Tsuna clutched his injured shoulder and panted, however, judging by his tense posture he still kept his guard up.

Reborn frowned, "Just who are you?"

_**End of Chapter**_

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews I really appreciate the comments and I hope you guys keep it up! xD It burns my soul!**_**  
**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

**+ O.W. +**

Tsuna ran through the crowded streets while ignoring the looks of the people that stared. It was apparent to everyone that he had escaped from the hospital, seeing that he was wearing the hospital outfit and had actually wore no footwear.

But the brunet couldn't bring himself to care as the only thing running in his mind was trying to get home as soon as possible. He had escaped the hospital as soon as Reborn left when he thought he had fallen asleep.

After the weird argument he had with Reborn, the arcobaleno decided to move it to the next day as the doctor and nurses arrived. He had to go along with them despite his protests, or else they would be forced to put sedatives in his newly attached IV.

"_**Just who the heck are you, Dame-Tsuna?"**_

Tsuna was ready to attack the hitman after that for calling him _no-good _and for not making any sense at all, if not for the doctors that barged in.

"Tch. He was lucky." The brunet muttered as he stopped for a moment to catch his breath. He held his side and winced at the pain. He hoped he didn't ruin the stitches.

"Oh dear!" He quickly turned around and saw an old lady struggling to keep the oranges in her ripped paper bag from falling. One rolled down his feet and he bends down to pick it up.

"This is the second time this week!" She sighed as she tried to pick up the fallen fruits.

The small teen approached her and ignored the surprise look of the other as he helped picked the oranges up. As soon as he was sure that he had all of them, he placed them inside the plastic bag she was also carrying.

"Did you just come from the hospital, boy?"

Tsuna ignored her and just walked away. But before he could even go far, he was suddenly grabbed from behind. He looked back at the annoyingly persistent lady and frowned, "What?"

"Is that how you talk to your elders young man?" The old lady asked while shaking her head in disappointment, "Didn't your parents teach you manners?"

He couldn't hold back the dull stare he directed at her, "_Excuse me_ then, baa-chan… but I have to go home."

"You are such a sour puss!" She suddenly handed to him the bags she was carrying, "Don't you know young people like you should be helping old people like me, carry these? You know what? Maybe I should be the one teaching you manners! Seeing that your parents may have spoiled you for you to be acting so brattish!"

"It's more of the other way around…" Tsuna couldn't help but mutter before suddenly shaking his head. What the heck was he even doing? Here he was, just got out (escaped) of the hospital, wearing no foot wear and ready to get home, only to be forced by a weird old lady to help carry her bags and teach him manners when he just helped her picked up her oranges. Talk about gratitude.

"Look I really have to go home—"

"Oh you're not going anywhere!" The old lady pulled him forcibly to the direction opposite to his house, "You have to fulfill your duty as the young man you're supposed to be."

Tsuna couldn't hold back a groan.

* * *

The brunet sighed in relief as they finally arrived in front of the old lady's house. He watched her unlock the door and open it wide enough for the both of them to enter. He couldn't help but look around the simple house. His eyes then travelled to the picture frames that hung on the walls.

A normal looking guy with black hair and eyes was found smiling in one of the photos.

"Handsome isn't he? That's my husband by the way. Aren't I the lucky one?"

Tsuna made no comment and just set the bags on the table of the old lady's living room. He winced at the ache he felt on his right wrist and consciously rubbed at it, trying to massage the pain away.

"Here, boy. You deserve it." He looked up to see the old lady holding up a cold compressor. He hesitated making the other roll her eyes, "Go ahead and take it. What are you waiting for, Christmas?"

A little pissed he took it and pressed it against his sprain, "Maybe you should be the one needed to be taught some manners. That's not how you usually talk to guests."

"You're a really blunt boy aren't you? Youth these days." The other looked more amused rather than insulted.

"And you're a hypocrite old lady…" He mumbled.

_WHACK!_

"Itte!"

"I heard that." She glared as she set down a walking stick he never noticed before, before suddenly turning away and opening the cupboard beneath her TV. She then took out a white box and carried it towards the brunet. She set it in front of the curious brunet and opened it, revealing bandages, alcohol and other first aid materials, "Come here, let me see those injuries."

"It's fine. I have to get going— itte!" His aching hand was forcibly pulled away. The old lady pushed the long sleeve up to his shoulder and stared at the bloody bandage that was wrapped on his arm.

She clicked her tongue and Tsuna couldn't help but feel the heat rush up his face at being treated like a child caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar.

"Just where did you get these injuries?" She asked while cutting the bandages off, "You must've been in a fight, am I right?"

Tsuna made no comment but the old lady did not mind this.

"Boys like you are so easily angered." She shook her head, "You should really learn how to just let go of your anger rather than taking it out on others."

"You don't know what you're talking about." The small teen scowled.

"I don't? I wouldn't have said those words if I didn't, you know." He couldn't help but feel a little more annoyed at her. But the other didn't seem to notice this as she continued, "But I guess you have a point. Who am I to judge you? All I have to do is respect whatever reason is running in your mind."

"Some respect you're showing—ow!"

"I'm sorry, my hand slipped."

"You did that on purpose."

"You know if you want respect, you have to earn it." The old lady huffed as she finished wiping the blood off the long cut on his arm, "If you want me to treat you more nicely, maybe you should do the same. I'm merely reflecting your manners."

"…"

"And that anger you're keeping all to yourself? You should just let it all go. And maybe you'll stop seeing yourself as the most unfortunate person in the world. The world doesn't revolve around you."

"I never said it did." Tsuna growled.

"Good, because there's only one world."

"And just like the world you don't make sense." Tsuna bluntly pointed out.

"Since when did the world never make any sense?"

"Since I woke up this morning." He watched as the granny chuckled and look up at him.

"Then maybe you woke up in the wrong world." And then she continued chuckling at her own joke while Tsuna merely sighed. However he stopped as he rewind the words of the old lady in his mind before suddenly remembering something.

"_**You know about the situation with the trinisette, right?"**_

"_**The trinsette can transport Yuni to different worlds for all I care."**_

"That might be it…" Tsuna muttered to himself making the old lady look up at him in confusion, _'The trinsette had been acting weird, suddenly transporting Yuni in a parallel world for no reason… then maybe it's the same for me! I mean it's the only reason why those two visited me to the hospital and why Reborn had been acting weird.'_

"_**Are you really Dame-Tsuna?"**_

'_The Tsuna of this world must've been entirely different from me… that's why Reborn had been asking such a weird question.'_

"A parallel world…" Tsuna stared at the Vongola Ring around his neck, "But how…?"

"Alright! I'm all done." The old lady said as she then moved to his other arm to check for more injuries, "I hope you're done talking to yourself too."

"Sorry, but I have to go now." Tsuna said as he handed the cold compressor back.

"Ah wait—I'm not done treating your wounds!"

"I'll be fine." The brunet walked away while the old lady hastily tried to follow him, "Thanks for your hospitality."

"But your injuries—"

"I'm used to it." Tsuna reached for the door. He wasn't expecting the infant by the front step as he opened it and his eyes widened in surprise, "Y-you-!"

"Arre? Who's this?" The elder asked curiously as she peeked over the teen's shoulder, "Do you know him?"

"Ciaossu! I'm a cousin of that no-good kid beside you." The brunet tried to hold himself back from lunging at the arcobaleno and just settled on glaring at him instead, "I'm here to pick him up, his mom is looking for him after all."

"Oh dear, alright then." She turned to the small teen and smiled, "Come again if you want to."

The brunet then followed Reborn out without a word while the old lady waved at them. As soon as they were gone, she couldn't help but frown in worry.

* * *

The two walked in silence, the atmosphere around them was tense. The brunet was unsure of how to explain the situation to the other nor did he know where to start exactly.

"Parallel world, huh? That explains a lot."

"Wait. You knew?!"

"I overheard you talking to yourself inside that old lady's house." Reborn stared at him, "I've been following you since you left the hospital."

"What?! You knew I escaped? And you've been following me the whole time?" The brunet looked at him in disbelief.

"Assuming you were an enemy, I knew you would try to escape and go to your base where I thought you would've kept the real Tsuna." Reborn explained, "But instead I got to extract surprising information."

Tsuna frowned and looked at the hitman in suspicion, _'As expected of Reborn.'_

"Though I'm having a hard time believing it. So you better give me a proper explanation and reason as to why you're here and how you managed to arrive here."

Tsuna rubbed his face, feeling a little frustrated before speaking, "The Reborn from my world noticed that the trinisette had been acting strange."

"Strange how?"

"Yuni was transported to our world for no reason… "

Reborn looked at him, a little surprised at the information, "You mean she was from a parallel world?"

"And from another timeline…" He added, "She was a little older than she was supposed to be. Almost the same age as me."

"And there was absolutely no reason why she was transported there?"

The young brunet fingered the Vongola ring, "There was one theory Reborn and Yuni came up with. But I don't know what it was."

"So you think that the trinisette has something to do with this?" The arcobaleno crossed his arms, "If that's the case, then I'm guessing your ring brought you here."

"I'm surprised that you believe every word I'm saying." Tsuna narrowed his eyes at him, "What if I was actually lying?"

"Parallel world or not, I can tell if you're lying or not."

Tsuna didn't reply and remained silent instead. One thought then kept ringing in his mind, and that was for him to go back to his original world as soon as possible. He couldn't help but feel like something will surely go wrong if he stayed.

"Neh."

Tsuna looked down at the arcobaleno who stared at him in a calculating manner, "Why can't you go into dying will mode? Does it have something to do with your ugly personality?"

A vein popped in his head, "No matter what world I'm in, you're still the same annoying Reborn." He looked away and scowled, "And I think I should be the one asking questions here."

"Oh really? Like what questions?"

"Like what kind of world this is! And how different am I from your original Tsunayoshi?" Tsuna asked, a little annoyed.

"Hmm… well, it's normal." Reborn answered, "I'm pretty sure in your world I had already advised you to become the next Boss for the Vongola. In this world, your parallel self is still in-denial."

"Huh… so was mom the one who recommended you to me?" Tsuna asked as he remembered the letter he received one day at his home that surprisingly came from his mom.

"That's right." Reborn smirked, "The pamphlet I made worked wonders. Without hesitation, she let me in the house immediately."

Tsuna suddenly stopped in his tracks causing Reborn to stop as well and then turn to him questioningly. He was surprised to see the other looking at him with a stunned expression.

"What is it?"

"Ah… no… it's nothing." Tsuna tried to avoid the other's stare and continued on his way. The world he was currently in was no doubt not his. And he knew it would definitely be a different reality… he knew he should expect the unexpected… but…

"Who's waiting at home…?"

"Everyone."

"Everyone…?" He couldn't help but wonder if his dad was there too, though he really didn't care about the old man. His heart raced at the thought of his mom.

"_Tsu-kun… mama will be going with papa to Italy! Isn't that great?"_

He was just about ten years old when his mom left.

"_Now be a good boy, alright? Mama will come back soon."_

He remembered that soft pat on his head as he looked up at her with teary eyes. Back then he couldn't understand why she left and never came back despite her promise of coming back soon. As he slowly grew older, it was then that he understood.

She got tired of his constant fights.

Always coming home covered in bruises and scratches, and having to treat his injuries while scolding him almost every day... he perfectly understood why she decided to stay with his dad instead. So, if she's where he thinks she is… then…

"OI! IT'S DAME –TSUNA!"

"What the—" Whoever said that better be prepared for his fist. He turned around only to see a child wearing a cow suit running towards him, and in his hand was a pair of binoculars.

The arcobaleno looked at him as if noticing something, "What's wrong?"

Before Tsuna could open his mouth to speak, the small child suddenly clung to his pants and laughed obnoxiously, "I finally found Baka-Tsuna! Maman will give me candy now—arre?"

The arcobaleno watched as the brunet picked Lambo by his tail, his expression couldn't hide the irritation he was obviously trying to hold back.

"What the heck is this kid doing here?"

The question caught Reborn by surprise. What exactly did he mean by that?

The gate to the house near them suddenly opened and two more kids came out. It took Tsuna a moment to realize that they had actually arrived home. But what were those two doing there?

"Lambo! Noisy!" I-pin exclaimed while looking up at him in a disapproving manner.

"Tsuna-nii, is that you?"

The brunet sets Lambo down as he stared at the two in complete bewilderment. Apparently he couldn't understand the situation. He turned around, hoping to see if Reborn could at least give him a hint. However, he was even more shocked to find the infant gone.

'_TRAITOR!'_

"Tsuna-nii! Come on let's get you inside!" Fuuta started pulling him towards the house.

"Tsuna-san looks bad." I-pin commented as she followed them with Lambo lagging behind.

"W-wait I—"

"Maman had been worried about you when you didn't come home last night!" Fuuta pouted, "But Reborn-san then told her to not to worry because you suddenly decided to stay overnight in the hospital! Which is probably why you're wearing that, right?"

Tsuna couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did they just actually believe Reborn's obvious and suspicious lie? Just how dense were these people? And what exactly are they doing in his house—

"Tsu-kun? Is that you?"

Tsuna stopped by the doorstep as he heard the familiar voice. His caramel eyes widened significantly as his mind tried to process what he just heard.

"_Auntie… is Mama ever coming home?"_

Soft footsteps grew nearer and Tsuna couldn't help but step back as he was overwhelmed with longing and pain. He ignored the questioning looks of the three kids and watched as someone came out of the kitchen.

Warm caramel eyes met his own and he couldn't help but stare at his mother's short hair. Last time he saw her, it was so long it reached her back. Then immediately his attention was shifted to the warm, welcoming smile that suddenly appeared as she saw him.

"Tsu-kun! Welcome back home!"

"_It's been a year kid. Just face it, she's never coming back. She finally left you._

_**End of Chapter**_

* * *

**Too lazy to make an author's note =A=**

**Review if you have time...**


	7. Chapter 7

**I really have nothing else to say OwO  
**

_******Thanks for the reviews and follows!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 7**_

**+ O. W. +**

"What was that all about?"

Tsuna tried to ignore his tutor as he rummaged through his closet, trying to find a new change of clothes. He noticed how he seemed to own a lot of parka. At least his wardrobe was filled with his taste.

"I guess we do have something in common…" He muttered to himself while taking out a light blue parka.

"You really like talking to yourself."

He turned around and glared at Reborn, "You really should keep your mouth shut unless you want me to kick you out of this room."

"I'd like to see you try." Reborn taunted as he hopped on the brunet's bed, "Anyway, why'd you walk out from Maman like that?"

"It's none of your business." This time he took out a pair of brown pants, "And please do me a favor and stop asking questions."

"Hn." The arcobaleno was still having a hard time believing that the person in front of him is Tsuna. Sure there are a lot of parallel worlds out there all with slight alters… but just what kind of world did this brunet came from?

"What is he like?" Taking off his shirt with slight difficulty Tsuna turned to look at the infant. Reborn frowned as he noticed the bruises all over his body. Some of them looked like they've been there for a long time.

"Well?"

"Well, what?" Reborn's attention was shifted as the small teen put on the blue parka.

"The 'me' from this world, what is he like?" He asked in exasperation.

"Different."

"_How_ different?"

"Very."

The brunet gave him a deadpanned look, which the tutor just returned with a smirk, a little satisfied to see that the strict-looking brunet get annoyed.

"I can't really answer your question in proper details. After all, I don't really know you." Reborn continued, "Why don't we do it like this?"

Suddenly, Reborn was wearing a lab coat and in his hands were a pen and a notepad, "If someone accidentally hit you, what would _you _do?"

"I don't have time for this." The brunet growled. Reborn merely ignored him and slapped a random ruler on his head before quickly dodging the fist that quickly headed his way. The infant calmly took out a pen and started writing.

"I see… I see."

"That wasn't even accidental!"

"Usually, Dame-Tsuna of this world would just let it be and accept the apology of the one who hit him." Reborn looked up just as the brunet in front of him looked at him in surprise, "Next question: What are your hobbies?"

"I don't have any." The brunet unconsciously looked around the room, staring at the comics and video games around him.

"Dame-Tsuna, as you can see, likes reading comics and playing dumb videogames." Reborn looks down and continued writing, "Didn't you mention something about cooking?"

Tsuna scowled, his face a little pink, "It's not a hobby! It's a necessity!"

"Why? Doesn't Maman cook for you?"

The other remained silent and stared at the door. Reborn tapped his pen impatiently before setting it down. There were obviously a lot of secrets this brunet was hiding and for sure he was going to dig it out of the other whether he like it or not.

"Alright then, next question: How do you react when someone calls you Dame-Tsuna?" The sudden tenseness of the other did not go amiss. A little more push and he would be rewarded of the answer he needed, "Well? _Dame-Tsuna_?"

It was an obvious trap and the brunet kept still. But Reborn kept going as he turned away from him, "There's an obvious difference between you and the Dame-Tsuna of this world. But you still have your own similarities. Both of you are perfectly _no-good—_"

It was a swift attack and Reborn fortunately, expected this. With no effort, he blocked the punch that almost hit him at the back of his head. A leg sliced towards him but he hopped over it like a jumping rope and made an attempt to kick him, which Tsuna immediately blocked with both arms crossed in front of him.

Reborn raised an eyebrow, a little impressed that the other did not underestimate the power of his kick. Truly, he was a more skillful fighter than the original Tsuna. But of course, it was an entirely different matter when it came to the involvement of the dying will flame.

Tsuna scowled while his tutor frowned. He couldn't help but wonder why the brunet in front of him couldn't use his dying will flame. Of course, there was a theory forming in his mind as to why, but he decided to keep it to himself for now. Seeing that asking the disturbed small teen would get him nowhere. He really isn't as open as the original Tsuna.

But there is that one idea he wanted to share.

"So, you react violently when people call you that." It wasn't a question.

The brunet immediately froze and stood still.

"That must mean you've gotten into a lot of fights, because I know how you're nickname is pretty popular here in Namimori." Reborn continued, "And it also answers to all those old bruises around your body."

"Yeah, well maybe I'm just really clumsy!" The brunet growled stubbornly.

Reborn ignored his statement and directly made to his point, "Maman must be the one who patched you up every time you got into a fight. Neh?"

Tsuna's eyes narrowed dangerously, "Don't you go there—"

"Could it be? She got tired of everything and decided to—"

He saw the punch coming, but he couldn't move. The vulnerable look the brunet gave him paralyzed him for a moment. He was so used with the scowls, growls and glares that when he saw that pained look he just had to pause. But as soon as the look melted back into a harsh glare, it was too late.

Pain bloomed on his cheek but despite the situation, he actually couldn't help but be impressed by the strength of the punch. Very strong… but just in human standards of course.

"Tsu-kun!"

The brunet visibly stiffened and Reborn was a little surprised to see Nana by the door way, looking very upset. It seems like she just witnessed the whole thing. Definitely not a good thing.

Hastily she made her way to the hitman and gave him a worried look, "Reborn-kun! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Maman. It was nothing."

Nana frowned and quickly turned to Tsuna with a disapproving look, "Tsu-kun! What do you have to say for yourself?"

The brunet looked a little lost as he tried to open his mouth to say something before shutting it again, apparently unsure of what to exactly say. He looked uncomfortable, at the same time a little pissed as he tried to sneak a glare at the hitman. Reborn would have smirked at that but Nana suddenly spoke up.

"Tsu-kun!" She crossed her arms, apparently she caught the glares, "Why did you hit Reborn-kun like that? You should know better than to hit people!"

She shook her head making her hair wave at the motion and Tsuna couldn't help but stare. And suddenly, a memory made itself known in his head.

"_Tsu-kun!" A horrified gasp made the small child turn from the boy he was in the middle of punching._

"_Mama…" Tsuna let go of the kid who quickly ran off while screaming in fear. He quickly felt hands on his shoulders then on his face, obviously inspecting for some bruises which she accidentally brushed just right near his eyebrow._

_He stared at the paper bag that was dropped on the ground beside her and shut his eyes as he knew what was coming next. The grip on his shoulders and the hitching of his mother's breath was felt and heard –as well as those strands of hair that softly brushed his face._

"_Look at me."_

_He couldn't._

"_Tsu-kun. Look at me. Right now." She tried to sound strict, but there was slight tremble in her tone._

_He definitely didn't want to…_

"_Sawada Tsunayoshi!"_

_He had to rip his gaze away from the bag and back to his mother's teary eyes. Her eyebrows were furrowed and she held a deep frown on her face._

"_What were you doing hurting that boy?!" Her grip tightened and he wanted nothing more but to look away, but he couldn't, "What were you thinking?!"_

_He could feel his lower lip tremble but he tried to hold the tears at bay, "…he called me no-good…" His voice was barely a whisper but fortunately Nana heard it. She sighed and shook her head._

"_How many times have I told you to ignore them?"_

_He looked down and tears clung at his lashes._

_There was another great intake of breath, "Come on. We'll continue this at home." He felt his mom grab his arm and pulled him._

"_What am I going to do with you?"_

"Well?"

He looked up and stared at the disappointed look of his mother. Suddenly he heard some murmurs behind him and realized it was the three kids from earlier. Though they were whispering, their conversation was pretty much clear.

"Gyahaha Baka-Tsuna's getting scolded!"

"I've never seen Maman get mad before."

"Maman really mad…"

Tsuna's attention was brought back by Nana as she continued her scolding, "Apologize to Reborn-kun right now."

He clenched his fists and stood up. Without looking back, he walked out of the room, ignoring the kids that tried to hide as he passed by them. He heard his mom call out for him but he did not dare turn back.

This was not his home. This was not his mother. And she has no obligation over him at all. This was after all, a world he wasn't supposed to be in. Stuffing his hands in his pockets he walked out of the gates— then to the streets. Now with fewer problems now that he was wearing normal clothes rather than that hospital robe.

He had to go back to his world. He could barely stand living in such an environment. Not even for a second. He turned to the direction of the park, hoping to find some clue on how to get back. He looked back for a moment before clicking his tongue. No way was he going back there. If he had to, he'll just sleep at the park.

* * *

Tsuna rubbed his side as he felt the pain that started to flare up. He winced as he realized he used his injured wrist and quickly switched to his left hand. The park was of course, filled with people. He lifted his hoodie over his head, not wanting to be recognized by people who might actually recognize the Tsuna of their world.

He looked around trying to find the spot he had been in the previous night. He continued moving forward before stopping near some bushes. He then remembered the guy that tried to ambush him by hiding in said bushes. He turned around and nodded his head. He was 100% sure this was the exact place. He looked down the ground hoping to find something (and his phone as he realized he lost it), and much to his surprise—he did.

Kneeling down the ground he gently brushed what seemed like scorched marks.

"Fire…?" He muttered as this was obviously the only cause of the effect below.

"Hey! Look who it is!"

He swiftly turned around, trying to keep a blank look as he saw two dudes that looked really familiar. They must be from school.

"What are you doing here all alone? Where are your little friends, huh?"

"Decided to take a walk? How adorable."

He did not like their tone as they spoke to him.

Tsuna pursed his lips and turned around, wanting nothing more but to ignore them. He continuously reminded himself that this wasn't his world, so he better not do anything. But the hand on his shoulder stopped him from doing so. He winced and mentally cursed as he realized that the annoying idiot had touched one of his bruises.

"Where do you think you're going?" The other one smirked.

"We need some cash— you don't mind lending us some of yours, right?"

Tsuna exhaled through his nose and pulled his shoulder free. He shot a glare at them and watched in satisfaction as they stiffened in surprise, but almost immediately the shock looks melted into ugly scowls.

"Acting tough now are we? Just because you have guards like Yamamoto and Gokudera—don't get too cocky brat."

Dude number two tried to look tough as he cracked his knuckles. Typical.

"You'll always be Dame-Tsuna, and don't forget that."

Tsuna clenched his fists, trying to control the sudden urge to hit the idiot. They must've noticed his sudden tremble and mistaken this as fear.

"So you better just give us the cash before you pee your pants and be the no-good idiot you are." Dude number one snickered as well as his companion.

"What are you waiting for? Give us the cash!"

The small teen clenched his fists, "No."

The sudden fist on Tsuna's face completely took him by surprise. He landed on his butt and growled at the two that kept laughing at him. He could feel eyes of the bystanders on them but he didn't care. Slowly he stood up and let the hood drop down his shoulders.

"Come on bro, let's go. People might call the police." One of them whispered and turned around. The other was about to turn as well, but Tsuna didn't give him the chance. He grabbed his shoulder with a harsh grip and just as he tried to look around, the brunet punched him _hard_.

"GAH!"

"What the—!"

Dude number two was completely taken by surprise as he stared at his fallen companion. He glared at Tsuna, about to say something, but Tsuna never found out what is was as he kneed him hard in the guts. He then felt someone grab his arm and Tsuna leaned back, just in time as a fist rushed past in front of him.

He grabbed the hand before dude number one could pull it back and twisted it at a painful angle that made the teen bend at an awkward angle to keep his arm from breaking.

"Ngh! Let go! Let go!"

Unfortunately for him, Tsuna wanted nothing more but to break his arm—

"TSUNA!"

A hand grabbed him causing him to turn and glare who dared to interrupt him and was surprised to see Gokudera. Behind him was Yamamoto trying to catch up.

"Juudaime…" The bomber hesitated, as if unsure if this really was the Tenth he knew, "Please let him go."

The small teen stared at him blankly before letting go of the beaten up teen. He remembered when they visited him at the hospital and obviously in this world, he had befriended these two. He couldn't help but wonder how. What was so different with this world? What didn't happen?

"Come on, we have to go…" Yamamoto muttered looking serious at the same time worried as he stared at Tsuna then at the people that were watching.

Tsuna pulled his hand off from Gokudera with a slight wince, before walking off ahead of them. He could already imagine the two exchanging looks before the sound of footsteps followed after him.

He scowled. Couldn't these two tell he didn't want them around?

* * *

Tsuna stopped walking for a minute before sighing. He turned to glare at the two who had been following quietly from behind.

"You can go home now if you want." Maybe if he tried acting nice, they would leave, "I'll try not to get into trouble anymore." As if that's ever gonna happen soon.

"We can't let you wonder around with those injuries Juudaime." Gokudera replied, "Reborn-san told us to keep an eye on you."

As if remembering his injuries, he rubbed his aching arm while cursing at the arcobaleno in his mind, "I'll be fine."

"Tsuna…" Yamamoto stepped up with a deep frown, "We know there's something wrong with you."

"I'm perfectly fine."

"You've been acting strange ever since you woke up from the hospital." Gokudera continued, "Juudaime… what's happening?"

Tsuna stuffed his hands back in his pockets and turned at the two with a blank look. Contemplating if he should tell them or not. They stared back at him, looking unsure and cautious. Normally, if he was back in his world, he would've said something pretty blunt to them like _leave me alone _and not care if they got hurt.

But this wasn't his world.

Everything was unexpected and he wasn't sure how he should act or move in such situations. He may be a hot-head sometimes, but he's not dumb enough to try and destroy the balance of this parallel world stuff.

"If you really wanna know, I'll tell you." He spoke as both teens looked at him in confusion, "I'm not the Tsuna of this world."

They didn't say anything, but both eyes widened in disbelief.

"I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, but I'm from a different world." His eyes narrowed as he spoke, hoping they'd get the message that he was being serious,

"And in my world I don't have friends nor a right-hand man. So I would really appreciate it if you would stop following me." And without waiting for their response he turned and walked away. And much to his satisfaction, he did not hear any footsteps following him from behind.

_**End of Chapter**_

* * *

**Reviews are like cookies...**** they are always loved.  
**


End file.
